Illusion (series)
The Illusion series, known in Japan as I Love Mickey Mouse, is a series of platforming video games licensed by Disney and developed/published by Sega exclusively for its consoles Master System, Mega Drive and Game Gear. The series follows the adventures of Disney's cartoon character Mickey Mouse (sometimes with Donald Duck) between various fantasy worlds. The series includes Castle of Illusion, and its sequels Land of Illusion, World of Illusion and Legend of Illusion. The first two games and the last game were released for Master System and Game Gear, and the first game and the third game were released for Mega Drive. Games Main series * Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse: ''The first game in the series, released for Mega Drive in 1990, followed by a Master System and Game Gear version in 1991. When Minnie Mouse is kidnapped by an evil witch named Mizrabel, Mickey must travel to the Castle of Illusion and visit various strange worlds in order to recover seven magical gems and rescue Minnie. The 8-bit versions features significantly different elements from the Mega Drive version. * ''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (8-bit video game): It was released for the Master System and Game Gear version in 1991. * World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: Released in 1992 for the Mega Drive. As Mickey and Donald prepare for a magic act, they stumble upon a mysterious box that traps them into a mystical world of illusion. In order to escape, Mickey and Donald must work together to learn new magic tricks and defeat the evil magician who sent them there. The game features co-operative gameplay, allowing two players to work together as Mickey and Donald to progress through the level. * Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse: Released for Master System and Game Gear in 1993, respectivelly. Waking up in a strange village of fairy tales, Mickey is sent on a quest to recover a magical crystal that was stolen from the village, causing it to fall into sadness. * Legend of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse: Released for the Game Gear in 1995, with a Master System version released in Brazil in 1998. Mickey is a janitor who must save his kingdom, since the fearful king Pete left the crown to the mouse, because only a king can save them from the clouds that bring sorrow. * Sega Ages: I Love Mickey Mouse': ''A compilation of ''Castle of Illusion and QuackShot which was released exclusively in Japan for the Sega Saturn in 1998. * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013 video game): A remake of the game developed by Sega Studios Australia for PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade and PC. The game revisits the world and gameplay of the original Mega Drive title whilst featuring high definition 3D graphics and remastered sound. The game was released in August 2013. Related games * 'QuackShot Starring Donald Duck: Released in 1991 for Mega Drive, Master System and Game Gear. The game sees players playing as Donald Duck as he searches for a mysterious treasure, while evading the clutches of Pete. * The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck: Released in 1991 for Master System and Game Gear. Donald goes on a quest to recover Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime, which was stolen by an evil witch. * Deep Duck Trouble Starring Donald Duck: Released in 1993 for Master System and Game Gear. When Scrooge is placed under a curse and inflates like a balloon, Donald goes on a quest to recover a treasure that can undo the curse. * [[Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion|'Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion']]: While not part of Sega's series of games, Power of Illusion is instead a tribute to Castle of Illusion (with similar story elements from said game returning in the game) being developed by DreamRift for the Nintendo 3DS as a follow-up to 2010's Epic Mickey. The game features classic sprite animation reminiscent of the Mega Drive games while including more recent features such as paint and thinner. The game was released in November 2012. Category:Illusion